


Свидание с котиком

by donemon



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon





	Свидание с котиком

Ослепительно-мутная желтая луна в обрамлении тяжелых низких туч казалась особенно красивой. Ветерок приятно обдувал разгоряченное лицо, и Танака даже начал сочинять хайку, но не смог придумать вторую строчку, а потому плюнул на бесполезное занятие, занявшись полезным: предстояло решить, что делать дальше. До дома далеко, долго и сложно, да и жена ворчать будет. К тому же, выпито слишком много, чтобы вернуться на работу, но при этом слишком мало, чтобы пойти спать в ближайшую ночлежку. Хотелось кутить дальше, но...

\- Эй, ты, в галстуке! - прервал пьяные скачущие мысли чей-то низкий голос. Танака повертел головой, наступил в лужу, забрызгав собственную штанину, и обнаружил, наконец, обладателя голоса. Точнее, обладательницу. Подпирающая стену высокая рыжая девица с бледной кожей и слишком большим для японки носом призывно замахала рукой. - Ну, чего стоишь, как дурак? Иди сюда, быстрее!

Танаку потянуло, как магнитом. Если учесть количество принятого внутрь саке, ноги вели себя хорошо - почти не заплетались и не дрожали. Голова тоже работала неплохо - Танака сумел догадаться, что ослепительная незнакомка, во-первых, европейка, во-вторых, зовет именно его, в-третьих, богата пышной грудью и длинными ногами, а в-четвертых... А в-четвертых, руки вели себя из рук вон плохо. Они уже вовсю лапали красавицу за плечи, бока и бедра, не боясь получить каблуком по пальцам. А вот Танака вдруг испугался. И каблуком по пальцам, и коленкой между ног, и газом из балончика в глаз - но, опять же, в голове приятно шумит, живем один раз, да и незнакомка, похоже, вовсе не против...

\- Какая луна сегодня, да? - попытался светски занять красавицу Танака, стараясь не обращать внимания на свои руки. Те, в свою очередь, уже почти расстегнули похожую на рубашку блузку и полезли вниз, нашаривая на джинсах ремень. Только ненормальные европейки способны в такую чудесную погоду надевать джинсы, да еще и с ремнем!

\- Вот урод, - буркнула красавица еле слышно, ненавязчиво отпихивая нахальные ладони.

\- Что?

\- Ничего, котик! Тебе не кажется, что ты торопишься?

\- Не, не кажется, - пьяно захихикал не понимающий намеков "котик", звонко расстегивая молнию. Красавица выдала сквозь зубы ряд быстрых слов на непонятном языке, одной рукой подхватывая почти спадающие джинсы, второй притискивая любвеобильного японца к себе, причем, так плотно, что между телами было бы сложно просунуть даже хаси, не говоря уже о пальцах.

\- Люблю европеек, - страстно прошептал в плечо красавице Танака. Не уточняя, впрочем, что до этого общался исключительно с японками. - Ты такая... стройная, такая... рыжая!

Красавица сдавлено хрюкнула кавалеру в ухо, но объятий не разжала.

\- И мягкая, и... сильная! - пыхтел японец, пытаясь хотя бы немного отодвинуться и продолжить начатое руками дело.

\- Ты тоже ничего, сладкий, - как-то рассеянно сообщила европейка, отпуская-таки плечи субтильного кавалера.

Танака осознал, что приобрел пару-тройку синяков, восхитился всей Европой разом и ринулся в бой: впился красавице в губы, одновременно спуская с нее джинсы, и уже затухающим сознанием успел отметить начавшийся неподалеку фейерверк.

Только расстреляв все патроны и убедившись, что опасность миновала, Шульдих отпихнул от себя безвольное тело и натянул штаны. В сером офисном пиджаке невезучего выпивохи насчитывалось тринадцать дырок, и оставалось только надеяться, что оставшиеся три пули попали в "молоко", а обладатели уже пустых пистолетов благополучно покинули место перестрелки.

\- Ты спас меня, милый! - пафосно сообщил трупу Шульдих, застегивая ремень. - Но мне не нравится твоя озабоченность и увлечение спиртным, поэтому я подумываю тебя бросить.

\- Ну ты, Шульдих, и тварь, - донеслось сверху. Шульдих поднял голову и приветливо помахал рукой. Балинез выпрыгнул из окна, приземлившись на безопасном расстоянии, и выразительно взглянул на часы.

\- Тьмы или Божья? - уточнил Шульдих, не менее выразительно передергивая затвор.

\- Не дури, Шварц, у тебя кончились патроны.

\- А у тебя леска.

Воцарилось недоуменно молчание.

\- В следующий раз тебе не жить, - сжалился, наконец, Шульдих, осторожно отворачиваясь.

\- Ага, мы еще встретимся, - обрадованно пригрозил Балинез, почти незаметно скрываясь в темном переулке.

Шульдих постоял еще немного, выжидая, пока стихнут шаги, сунул теперь уже бесполезный пистолет за пояс и повернулся к распластанному на асфальте Танаке:

\- Видишь, котик, у меня свидание с другим котиком. Так что я тебя точно бросаю.


End file.
